


A Demon's Love

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon, Dean teams up with hunters Cas and Gabe to save their father from Hell.<br/>Written with Ray (tumblr user consulting-angels-of-trenzalore)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Love

“You know, Dean is my real name?” The demon said lightly as if he wasn’t stuck in a devil’s trap and tied to a chair. The hunter with the messy hair and blue eyes just stared at him. If he were human, he’d probably feel uncomfortable.

“That is not the information I’m looking for.” Cas said in exasperation. He glanced at the demon, wondering what poor (and handsome) sap he was possessing.

“That’s a funny story, actually; this guy’s a Dean too. Go figure I find a meat suit with the same name as me.” Dean let out an almost cruel laugh, knowing the hunter was getting pissed off. It’s not like he’d even believe him if he said he didn’t know where Crowley was, so he might as well have a bit of fun.

Cas breathed deeply. He couldn’t let this demon win. He had to keep his head. “Tell me where Crowley is, Dean.”

“I get all tingly when you take control like that,” Dean taunted. He was rewarded with a splash of holy water to his face.

When he regained his composure, he opted for honesty. “I don’t know where he is. I’m a salesman; I’m not privy to his affairs.”

Cas sighed. “Isn’t there anything you’ve heard about what Crowley’s doing?” He turned away from Dean and grabbed a handful of salt.

“The chatter’s been kinda quiet lately, though I tend to avoid Crowley’s minions if I can. Honestly, you could not have found yourself a less useful demon.”

Dean was running his mouth, but it was better than getting it shoved full of salt.

“Is there any demon you know that’s more useful?” Cas asked Dean as his brother, Gabriel entered the room.

“Getting anything out of him?”

“Shut up, Gabe.”

“Oh…and who’s this?” Dean asked, casting a glance to the new human. “He’s not as cute as you, blue-eyes.”

Cas glared at the demon.

“I’m the one you need to worry about. Not him.” He answered. Gabe smirked.

“This demon likes you, Cas. We could use that.”

“I’m not gay, Gabe.” Cas said. Gabe shrugged.

“A whore is a whore is a whore.”

“You think you got my number Gabe?” Dean sneered, “You must be quite proud of yourself, though you’d have to be blind not to find this one attractive.”

“Sure, he’s good-looking. But I’m not really into incest.” Gabe answered the demon with a smug smile. Cas rolled his eyes and took a step closer to Dean, then got to eye-level.

“Isn’t there some kind of Demon Radio? Can’t you just, I don’t know, listen in on what Crowley’s doing?”

“Sorry, sweetheart. Doesn’t work that way. Can’t find what doesn’t want to be found.”

“There must be something you can do.” Cas said, though it started to sound like a beg.

“He could spy for us.” Gabe offered.

“I don’t really like the idea of being back on the rack,” Dean said, “kinda fresh off the torture train. Trying to keep a low profile as it were.” He noticed the dark-haired hunter (Cas was it?) begin to say something, but he stopped him. “Besides, why would I spy for you? There’s nothing in it for me.”

“I’ll give you my brother if you give me your word.” Gabe said. Cas turned to him in shock.

“What the Hell, Gabe!” He said.

Dean laughed, “No thanks, I prefer to make my own conquests, thanks. I don’t need any help from a hunter,” he practically spat the last word, “and you know as well as I do, my word means very little in the grand scheme of things.”

Gabe shrugged and left again. Cas turned back to Dean and pulled out a knife, a fancy one, one that can kill demons. He put the knife against Dean’s throat.

“Help us or I’ll kill you.” He said blatantly.

“Now, Cas, that’s no way to woo a lady.” The blade moved from his throat to his arm and sliced there. Dean bit back a scream.

“I’m not trying to woo anyone.” Cas answered. “Now, are you going to help me, or am I going to kill you?”

“You catch more flies with honey,” Dean laughed but was cut off by increased pressure on his throat. “But if you want my help, I suppose it beats the alternative.”

“I suppose.” Cas echoed sarcastically. He then pulled the knife away and stepped back from the demon. He now saw the green eyes. Such an immense green. He quickly looked away before his gaze fell to the demon’s lips.

Dean caught the hunter looking at his eyes and turned them black just as he looked away. “So I guess we’ve got ourselves a deal,” he said. “You gonna let me out now?”

“Would I lie to you?” Dean laughed. He was almost sure this deal would get him killed or tortured again, but the alternative was a more immediate demise and he liked these odds better.

Cas undid the demon’s bindings and stood back. Not knowing what to expect. Trying with every bone in his body not to look at the demon’s lips.

Dean stood slowly, stretching his vessel’s muscles and taking a tentative step toward Cas. He smiled smugly at the tiny twitch the hunter made. He was going to like this.

“Um… We should…” Cas stuttered as his face began to burn. “We should get going… Crowley might… be in the area.” What the Hell was wrong with him?

Dean couldn’t help but react at the blush in Cas’s face. He reached out, pulled him in by his shirt and kissed him hard.

Cas didn’t really know how to react, but he felt his face getting hotter and hotter. He didn’t try to pull away, though. This demon was a dang good kisser. He started to kiss back.

Dean felt smug as the hunter’s lips began to move against his. He pulled away. “Not gay, huh?” He cocked an eyebrow, “if this is how you react when you don’t wanna be kissed, I’d like to see you actually kiss me.”

Cas stepped away, shaking his head.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” He said.

“But you did,” Dean sing-songed. “Come on, let’s go track down the king of Hell.”

“Right. Crowley.” Cas was still shaken from their kiss. He straightened himself and left the room.

“Hope nothing scandalous happened while I was away.” Gabe teased.

“Oh, we haven’t gotten to scandalous, yet,” Dean winked at Cas and Gabriel chuckled.

Cas rolled his eyes.

“What were you guys up to in there anyway?” Gabe asked.

“Shut up, Gabe.” Cas replied. He didn’t really want to think about it. If he did, he might kiss the demon again.

“What, I’m a damn good kisser. No need to be ashamed for liking it.”

Cas turned red and walked away. A smile came to Gabe’s face.

“Oh. Well, then.”

The men left the building and Dean used his connections to find the nearest demon on his wavelength. It was one named Meg and while Dean’s previous interactions with the former Lucifer loyalist had not been exactly pleasant, it was as good a place to start as any.

 

Cas and Gabe got into their car. Gabe opened his mouth to talk.

“Can you not.” Cas interrupted. Gabe shrugged.

“Just wondering when you started liking demons, that’s all.” Gabe said, starting up the car.

“I don’t… Just leave it, okay?” In truth, Cas didn’t know what possessed him to do what he did.

“Fine. I’ll leave it. For now. How ‘bout we go get some food.”

 

“Dean. Never thought I’d see you, again.” Meg said.

“Yeah, well, things change. I need to know where Crowley is.

“Why would you need to know a thing like that?” Meg asked, voice sickly sweet.

“Because I have something I need to talk to him about, you bitch.”

“Language,” Meg admonished, “I’m a lady, after all.”

Meg stretched and smiled at Dean.

“You’ve been under a knife again, I see. Something’s got you jittery.”

“Maybe I have. Doesn’t make my business less pressing. So I you know something, I suggest you ante up.”

“You should at least try to be nice to me, Dean. You’re no better than me.” Meg said. “I don’t need Crowley down my throat again. So I suggest you ask someone else.”

“Like who?” Dean was starting to get mad. “Crowley and his minions tend to stay hidden pretty well so I’m stuck tracking them down through the grapevine, and so far, it’s not being very useful.”

Meg groaned. “Fine. I’ll help you. But if Crowley ever gets to you, don’t tell him it was me. I don’t care what he does. Don’t say it was me.”

“Deal,” Dean agrees. “Wanna kiss on it?”

“I’d go back to Hell before I kiss you, Dean.” Meg replied with a smile.

“Awe, and here I thought we were having such a lovely time.” Dean laughed, pleased at how easily he was falling into his new alliances.

Meg shook her head. “Last I heard, Crowley’s in Illinois.” She told him. “Why are you looking for him, anyway? It’s a death wish.”

“I asked you to help, not to question my motives. If I wanted you to know, I’d tell you. I can handle myself.”

Meg shrugged. “Your funeral.” She muttered. “Be careful, Dean.” She said in a more serious manner. “Have backup when you go after him.”

“I will,” Dean said, leaving Meg alone in the warehouse as he regrouped with the hunters. Illinois wasn’t a particularly large state, but it still didn’t narrow it down as much as he would have liked. Hopefully they’d get another lead when they got there.

“Illinois?” Cas asked when the demon reappeared.

“I hear it’s a cozy little state with lots of romantic venues.” Gabe said sarcastically. Cas rolled his eyes at his brother.

“Hopefully we can get a more specific lead when we get there. I assume you have transport?”

“Gabe’s got his car. You can ride in the back.” Cas replied.

“Quick and painless.” Gabe commented with a smug smile.

Dean laughed, “Alright, let’s get going.”

Cas turned to Gabe as they crossed the border to Illinois.

“I’m guessing he’ll be in an old abandoned place.” Cas said.

“Obviously.” Gabe replied.

“No wonder you guys need my help. If you think the fucking king of hell is going to limit his hideouts to abandoned places, you’ve got less chance of finding him.”

“But why would he not?” Cas argued. “It’s most practical. I mean, they don’t necessarily have to be old, but still, abandoned really sets the trap.”

“Crowley likes the creature comforts,” Dean explained, “He has a tailor for crying out loud. He’s probably in some hotel room or a mobile home if he’s desperate. I think we should find a demon and see if we can get another more specific lead.”

“You know any in the area, Dean?” Cas turned around.

“There’s one about two towns over who might talk to me,” Dean said, “Take this next exit.”

Gabe turned down the way.

“Demons really hate you, don’t they.” Cas commented.

“Word spreads. They know I’m helping you and while some might not be loyal to Crowley, they’re still not too eager to mess with him.”

“Didn’t know word spread that quickly with demons.” Cas muttered, turning back around.

“So, any idea where this demon might be?” Gabe asked.

“Motel by the river…room 12,” Dean said. The demon must be new if he could get this information from miles away.

Gabe nodded and drove them to the motel. They got out of the car.

“Isn’t this classy.” Gabe muttered.

“Gabe. We practically live in motels, don’t be a snob.” Cas told him.

“You guys might want to stay here. He’s not going to take kindly to my working with hunters, let alone bringing them with me.”

Gabe held up his hands. “Do what you gotta do.” He said.

“We’ll wait out here.” Cas said after with a nod.

Dean got out of the car and walked up to the motel room door. He knocked and within seconds the door was opened to reveal the demon. Behind his true form, Dean saw what appeared to be a 20-year-old male.

“Dean,” He said, “I was wondering if you’d pay me a visit.”

“Do I know you?” Dean asked, fairly certain they had never met.

“Everyone knows you, Dean, and before you ask, I don’t have a damn clue where Crowley is, so you can just save your breath.”

“I’m not sure I believe you,” Dean fixed the demon with a stare. He shoved him into the motel room, restraining him before poking his head out the door and gesturing the hunters in.

Cas pulled his brother into the motel room, feeling the heavy weight of the demon knife. He pulled it out and glanced to Dean.

“Restrain him.” He directed.

“Use your eyes, Einstein, he’s not going anywhere.”

“So you have back up,” The other Demon’s gaze shifted from Dean to the hunters. Cas rolled his eyes at Dean’s comment.

“Course he has backup.” Gabe said, pulling out a flask of holy water. “He’s not stupid.”

“Stupid enough to side with hunters.”

“You shut your mouth,” Dean said, slapping the other demon in the face, “this is self-preservation.”

“Not once Crowley gets a hold of you,”

“You seem to know an awful lot about Crowley considering you apparently don’t know where he is.”

“Wanna use this?” Cas asked bringing forward the demon knife. Gabe smirked.

Dean grabbed the knife. “Not as fun, but more effective.” He placed the blade against the demon’s face and sliced a thin line along his cheekbone. “You better start talking,” Dean ordered, “because I’m just going to keep cutting. Deeper and deeper, until you tell us what you know.”

And that’s how Cas couldn’t stop looking at Dean’s lips again.

Gabe smiled. “Where’s Crowley?” He asked playfully.

The other demon shifted his eyes to the shorter hunter, his mouth twisting in a cruel smile. “Why do you want him anyway? He’s not going to keep his title for long.”

“Let me guess, still waiting for Lucifer?” Dean asked, “News flash, he’s locked away and he’s not coming back.” He traced a slightly deeper cut on the demon’s upper arm, earning a slightly pained cry for his efforts.

Cas quickly left the room after that to breathe.

“It would be much easier for you if you just tell us where Crowley is.” Gabe said before pouring some holy water on the demon.

“I don’t know where he is, exactly, but I can get you in touch with someone who does.”

“This is a fucking goose chase,” Dean said. “I was Alistair’s star pupil in Hell. You don’t wanna mess with me, boy.” He drove the point of the blade into the demon’s thigh to make his point.

“I’m telling you the truth,” He gasped. “Let me make a call.”

“Let him make the call.” Gabe told the demon, grabbing a hold of his shirt.

Dean shook the hunter off. “You know he doesn’t mean a phone call, right?”

“Oh.” Gabe drawled. “Never mind then.” He stepped back and shook his head. “No call for you.” He added.

“I’m getting some mixed signals, here,” the demon taunted and Dean all but thrust the knife through his leg.

“Tell me the name and location of this demon,” he ordered.

“Name’s Azazel. He’s hiding in a barn upstate, practically Wisconsin. You’ll know him by his yellow eyes.”

Dean could get the details from the other demon’s head and removed the knife from his quads before leading Gabriel from the room.

“Aren’t you going to let me go?”

“What do you think?” He asked the hunter.

“Azazel? I’d like to see him. Maybe even kill him after we’re done. Don’t really know if he is where that guy said he is. I could get Cas to check it out and call me if he’s there.”

Dean shut the door against the demon’s protests. “We might as well just drive up there. It’s only a few hours away and calling ahead would just tip him off.”

Gabe shrugged. “Might as well. But what about the demon?” He asked.

“Leave him. Someone will find him come check out time, might ask some questions, but honestly, he wouldn’t tell the truth, and if he did no one would believe him.”

Gabe smiled and nodded. “Alright. Let’s get out of here.”

Cas was sitting in the passenger seat of the car. He ran his fingers through his hair. Then the motel door opened.

“Don’t tell me you’re squeamish,” Dean teased as he climbed into the back seat.

“Me?” Cas asked. “No. It’s not that.” He caught Dean’s eyes in the rear-view mirror.

“Oh,” Dean said, smirking at the hunter in the mirror. “You liked it. A little too much by the looks of it.”

Cas quickly looked away from the demon, saying nothing, because maybe he did like it a little too much.

“So much for not being gay. Huh, Cas?” Gabe teased.

“What is it with you humans and labels?” Dean asked from the back seat. “If someone’s hot, they’re hot. Gender’s not going to change that.”

“Well, our father was pretty strict about this kind of stuff. We’ve grown up around it. I didn’t mean to be offensive.” Gabe said. Cas looked back up to the mirror and Dean’s eyes.

“You’re hot when you torture.” Cas said.

“Well, that is not a phrase I’d ever expected to hear, let alone from a hunter.”

Cas turned red and looked away from the mirror again.

“That’s not a phrase I expected to hear from my brother about a demon.” Gabe added.

“Well isn’t this day just full of surprises. Speaking of, it’s almost midnight. Don’t you guys need to like, sleep or something?”

“Only four hours.” Gabe replied. “We’re running on strong right now, so we’ll sleep later.”

“We should get a room. This has been a long day.”

Gabe sighed. “Fine.”

They pulled off into the nearest motel parking lot.

“I’ll get a room. Keep your mouth off my brother.” Gabe teased heading toward the main office.

“Do I have to listen to him?” Dean asked, leaning forward between the two front seats, his lips dangerously close to Cas’s skin.

“No.” Cas replied, turning and kissing Dean.

The kiss was hot and wet and sloppy and Dean leaned into it, licking open Cas’s mouth and tasting him. He tasted amazing and he practically moaned into the kiss.

Cas reached out to Dean as he kissed him harder, lifting himself out of his seat and closer to Dean.

Dean pressed himself as closely to Cas as he could given their awkward position. He tangled his hands in the hunter’s hair and ran his tongue along Cas’s teeth.

Cas got even closer to Dean, pulling Dean towards him and himself towards Dean. He slipped his hands beneath Dean’s jacket, feeling the muscles beneath the layers of clothing.

Dean decided to let Cas breathe, so he began kissing along his jaw and down his neck, nipping and licking at intervals.

The thought was a kind one, but as long as Dean kept his lips on Cas. He couldn’t breathe anyway. His stomach churned and his face felt flushed.

“Dean.” He muttered.

Dean pulled away to look into Cas’s eyes. He knew his eyes were black, but Cas didn’t seem to mind. “What is it?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Cas replied before diving in to kiss Dean again.

God this hunter was a good kisser. Dean had practically climbed into his lap when he heard the driver’s side door open. They pulled apart and looked at Gabriel.

Gabe looked between the two of them and shrugged.

“I knew I shouldn’t have left you two alone. It was bound to happen. All the one-sided eye-sex, you know.”

“You’re pretty blind if you think it was one-sided,” Dean laughed, opening the door and getting out of the car, leaving a shell-shocked Cas in the seat.

Cas looked to his brother, who smiled at him. “You’re a dick.” Cas said. Gabe shrugged again.

“Always. I gotta protect my little brother from big bad demons.” He teased. Cas got out of the car and followed his brother to the room. Gabe opened the door and they entered.

“I resent that,” Dean said, feigning hurt. “For the record, He kissed me.”

Gabe shot a glance at Cas, who was blushing furiously. Gabe laughed.

“It’s all cool, Cas. Just no sex on my bed.”

“Why would we do it on your bed when Cas has his own?” Dean laughed, causing Cas to blush more.

“You know, demon, I mean, Dean. I’m beginning to like you.” Gabe said. “Not as much as my brother, but, yeah.” Cas closed his eyes and breathed deeply, this could not get any worse.”

“I suppose I should appreciate the compliment,” Dean said, flopping down onto one of the beds. “You know, you’re not half bad yourself. Not as hot as Cas, but yeah.”

Gabe smiled at the demon. “I love how much you’re already dedicated to my brother, it’s awesome. And thanks.” Gabe fell back onto the other bed. Cas stood awkwardly. For some reason, Gabe only decided to get a room with two beds.

“Do you have to sleep?” He asked Dean. “Cause I’ll take the couch if you do…”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Dean said. “I don’t need to sleep, and if I did, why would I get the bed? It’s not like I paid for this room.”

Cas ran a hand through his hair, which was sticking up in many different directions.

“Okay.” Cas said turning away and shrugging off his coat, before sitting down and taking off his shoes.

Dean didn’t move from the bed as Cas stripped of his shoes. He figured there was no point in moving until he was asked to, plus, he kinda liked making the hunter nervous.

Cas looked back to Dean. “Okay, then.” He said as he took off his tie and jacket. “You’re not gonna move.” He took off his belt and shrugged before moving to the other, unoccupied side of the bed, pulling down the covers and getting in. “Goodnight, dear.” He teased, as he turned off the bedside lamp and settled into bed.

“That’s the spirit,” Dean laughed, “Why fight it? Sleep well, I’ll most likely kill you in the morning.”

Gabriel laughed at the reference while Cas glared at Dean before closing his eyes and soon falling asleep.

Gabe glanced over at the demon, ahem, Dean. “How do you feel about him?” He asked slipping off his shoes. “Honestly.”

“Little early to tell. Definite chemistry, and he seems like a decent fellow, I’d hate to kill him.”

“Will you cool it with the Princess Bride references?” Gabe hissed under his breath.

“Sorry,” Dean said, staring at the ceiling. “But I honestly don’t know what there is between us. I might grow to really like him, I might not. We’ll see, I guess.”

“If you hurt him, I’m sending your ass back to Hell, you hear me?”

“God knows I don’t want that…but I don’t think I want to hurt him. It’s strange, feeling this way. I’m not sure I like it.”

“Feeling is good. It’s not evil. And you, Dean, you’re not evil.” Gabe yawned. “I’m kind of disappointed though. I would’ve enjoyed exorcising you.”

Dean laughed. “You might yet. But for now, you should get some sleep.”

“Yeah, I should.” Gabe said then drifted off.

Dean lay almost perfectly still on the bed for the rest of the night. He didn’t think about much, mostly Cas’s lips on his and the fact that these two humans had come to trust him so quickly. The really strange thing is that Dean didn’t want to betray their trust.

In his sleep, Cas began to mutter. “Dean.”

Dean was shocked to say the least. He turned his head to look at Cas. He was laying on his stomach, his face turned from the demon. It was hard to tell if the dream was good or bad. He kept watching.

Cas began to blush and subconsciously rolled himself closer to Dean. “I need you.” He muttered.

Dean saw the flush in Cas’s cheeks, and when he rolled into Dean’s side, he couldn’t help but put turn on his side and drape an arm over the human. The words had come as a shock, but Dean was already starting to question what he would do without Cas, so he understood.

Cas’s heart rate started raising. His hand shot out and grabbed Dean’s sleeve.

“Behind…”

“Look…”

“Dean.”

Dean debated between letting Cas sleep and waking him from what was obviously a nightmare. He decided it’d be better to wake him. “Cas,” Dean said, grabbing the hand that was tearing at his shirt, “wake up.”

A tear ran down Cas’s cheek before he opened his eyes. He saw his hand ripping into Dean’s shirt and gingerly let go. He looked up to Dean and smiled.

“You’re okay.”

“Of course I am,” Dean said. “What were you dreaming about?”

“It was Azazel.” He started. “We went to go see him, and he attacked us, and he…” Cas closed his eyes and buried his face into Dean’s arm.

“He killed you. He tortured Gabe. He killed you.”

“Shhh,” Dean comforted, stroking Cas’s hair. “Everything is okay.”

Gabriel stirred in the other bed. “What’s going on?” He asked, only seeming slightly concerned.

“Bad dream.” Cas said. “Nothing of import.” Gabe sat up.

“You haven’t had one since you were a kid. Sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Go back to sleep, Gabe,” Dean said, “you too, Cas. At least try.”

Gabe fell back and quickly went back to sleep. Cas propped himself up and looked to the digital clock on the end table, 2:14. He sighed and looked at Dean.

“Would you mind if I… put my head on your chest?”

Dean rolled onto his back and gestured vaguely at his torso. “Be my guest,”

Cas smiled and gently put his head on Dean’s chest.

“Thanks.” He muttered before falling back asleep.

Dean felt oddly content with the hunter passed out on his chest. For a moment he thought he could even remember what it was like being human. That was impossible though, he hadn’t been human in centuries.

Cas didn’t have any completely crazy mutter-inducing dreams again. The tension that normally filled him had left. He felt… safe.

When the morning dawned bright through the motel window, Cas was clinging to Dean, arms and legs locked around various parts of his body, but he didn’t care. The human warmth felt nice and really, the past few hours had put him more at peace than he had been in god knows how long.

Gabe woke up first. Stretching out his back and looked over, habitually, to the other bed and smiled.

Cas then woke up. He opened his eyes slowly, hearing Dean’s heartbeat.

“Good morning.” He muttered with a yawn.

“Morning,” Dean said, smiling down at the human as he unwrapped himself from Dean’s body.

Cas sat up.

“Well. Now we go after Azazel.” He said, noting the event to himself. He pulled himself from the bed and got dressed quickly.

“Alrighty, then,” Gabriel said, following the lead. Dean just sat up, stretched out his muscles a bit and watched as the others got things ready to go.

Cas slipped on his trench coat and felt the pockets, nodded, and walked over to Dean.

“Knife.” He said, holding out his hand.

Dean had almost forgotten about the knife. “I put it on the table when we came in,” he said, gesturing toward the door.

Cas glanced over. “Didn’t see.” He said as he got the knife. He turned back to Dean.

“And Dean, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean said, more serious than he’d been since he teamed up with the hunters.

Cas smiled and lightly hit Dean’s arm. “Lighten up, Dean. There’s a whole day ahead of us.”

Dean smiled, glad for the change of tone. He put his boots on and climbed into the car with the Hunters.

Gabe drove them toward the barn the demon mentioned. “That rat-bastard said it was close, right?” Gabe asked.

“It’s just off this exit,” Dean said, gesturing to a side road that turned to gravel after a few feet.

Gabe nodded and turned down the way. It took a while before they saw the barn in the distance. Gabe stopped the car outside.

“How do we know he’s still here?” Cas asked, still inside the car.

“He’s here,” Dean said with certainty. “He’s blocking his thoughts but I can sense him.”

Cas breathed in deeply, preparing himself for his nightmare to become a reality.

“So he can sense you too.” Cas said.

“Yup,” Dean said, “kinda puts a damper on things.” Just then, an older man with short grey hair came walking around the barn.

Cas instinctively reached for his knife, his hand wrapped around its hilt.

“That Azazel or a guard?” He wondered aloud.

“It’s Azazel. He wouldn’t bother with a guard, cocky bastard. Let’s get out, but wait for him to come to us. You have the shackles in the trunk, right?”

“Course,” Gabe replied. Gabe and Cas got out of the car. Gabe got the shackles from the trunk, and Cas held his knife, hiding it in the folds of his trench coat.

Dean followed them, leaning against the car. “Dean, right?” Azazel greeted him with little thought of the hunters. “What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“You’ll see.” Cas snickered and glanced to Dean. ‘Dean’s got this’, he thought, ‘It’s all good.’

“Oh, will I?” Azazel taunted. Dean pulled the mat from the car. Just touching the thing made his skin crawl, but he managed to throw it to the ground and shove the other demon into it. “Portable devil’s trap…the hunters are getting smarter. No wonder they were able to get you to be their pet.”

Cas smiled. Yep, Dean had it.

“I’m not their pet. We have a common goal. Now, if my associate would be so kind as to restrain you, we could take this inside.”

Gabe nodded and shackled Azazel. Cas looked back to Dean and handed him the knife.

“Yet again, you might need this.” He said.

“You have a fetish,” Dean laughed as they walked into the barn. Cas spray painted a quick but precise devil’s trap onto the floor and Gabriel found a chair and strapped Azazel in.

Cas and Gabe stepped back from the work. “I might.” Cas muttered in a delayed reply.

Azazel laughed. “Now I understand. You’re sweet on a hunter.”

“So what if I am?” Dean asked. “I think you should be more concerned about why we’re here. Where is Crowley?”

Cas smirked and tilted his head to the side. He kept his eyes fixed on Azazel.

“I’ll bet you twenty bucks Crowley’s looking for us, too.” Gabe whispered to him.

“You’re on.” He whispered back.

“Let’s see,” Azazel said, “He’s about 50 miles down the road, heading in this direction.”

“Can I kill him now?” Gabe asked Dean. “Or should we just leave him here?” Gabe was thirsty for blood, and that was never a good thing.

“Wouldn’t do any good,” Dean said. “Crowley knows we’re here and Azazel could be a useful hostage.”

Gabe whistled with joy. “This is gonna be fun!” He chimed. “Bring him to the car and let’s bounce!” Cas rolled his eyes and stayed where he was while Gabe left for the car. He looked to Dean.

“Think you’ll need any help?”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Dean asked. “Let me out,” he ordered Cas.

Cas smiled and rubbed the paint of the Devil’s Trap.

“Let’s go.” He said calmly, still grinning at Dean.

Dean yanked Azazel to his feet and shoved him roughly in front of him all the way to the car. He spared a glance and a wink to Cas just as they left the barn.

The drive to Crowley was… awkward, to say the least. Cas kept his eyes on the two demons in the back.

“That’s his car,” Azazel said, gesturing as best he could with his hands shackled together. Gabriel pulled the car over to the side of the road and laid on the horn as the black sedan drove past. Crowley also pulled over and jogged across the road. It would have been cute were he not likely to kill them.

Cas exchanged a glance with his brother and held his hand out to Dean. “Mind if I borrow my knife again?” He said.

“Be my guest,” Dean handed the blade to Cas.

Cas took it and got out of the car to meet Crowley. He closed the door, he and Crowley stood in front of the car.

“Hello there, Crowley.”

“I’ve been looking for you,” Crowley said, “mostly because you’ve been looking for me and that’s never a good sign.”

“Is that because you’re afraid of me?” Cas smirked.

“There are two reasons anyone would be looking for me. Either they need something or they want to kill me. So which is it?”

“A little bit of both. I’d love to kill you, but we need something. An opportunity, actually. Something only you can give us.”

“And what’s in it for me?” Crowley asked.

Cas held up his knife.

“I won’t kill you.” He said with a shrug. “Kidding, actually, don’t want you to run…” He stopped for a moment and looked to his brother in the driver’s seat and Dean in the back.

“I’ll help you. Somehow.”

“And what could you possibly do for the king of Hell?”

“Whatever you need me to do.” Cas looked back to Crowley. “Just help us.”

“Hmm…well I suppose I could use a hunter or two on my team. What can I do for you?”

“I need to get someone from Hell.”

“Not exactly what I was expecting,” Crowley hedged, “who exactly is it you deem so worthy of saving?”

“… I suppose, since you’re helping me… It’s our dad. I know he’s in Hell because he sold his soul to one of your assbutt salesmen.”

“Sorry, Cassie,” Crowley said, “a deal’s a deal. Only way to save him is to take his place.”

“Then I will. I’ll take his place. He doesn’t deserve to be in Hell.”

“Well then, let’s do this nice and proper,” Crowley stepped closer to Cas.

“You mean, you’re gonna…” Cas froze.

“It is traditional,” Crowley said. If you’d rather make the deal with one of the demons in the back seat, I can grant them that authority. Can’t say I’m not accommodating.”

Cas looked to the backseat again.

“I’d rather make a deal with Dean.”

“I figured.” Crowley walked around to the back door and gently pulled Dean from the back seat. “Cas here wants to make a deal with you.”

Dean stared at Cas in shock. “What!?”

“Please, Dean. Trust me.”

“I was under the impression that both parties involved must be aware of what a deal entails, so spill.”

“I’m going to replace my father in Hell. Please, trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

“I think that is an ill-advised decision,” Dean said levelly, “on both sides. Hell doesn’t gain anything but perhaps a more interesting soul, and I’m taking a stab in the dark here, but I’m guessing there won’t be any time given to you due to the nature of the deal.”

“I know what I’m bargaining, Dean. Just kiss me.”

“Do it,” Crowley said. “We could use a soul like his in Hell.”

“And if I refuse?” Dean looked pointedly at Crowley.

“Please, Dean. I need to save my father.”

“Crowley, what happens if I refuse?”

“Then I either make the deal myself, or I kill both your humans and send you back to Hell.”

“Gabriel,” Dean yelled across the hood of the car to the hunter, “are you okay with this?”

“We talked about it earlier, before finding you. It wasn’t easy, but I came around.”

“Fine,” Dean said, “I’m not happy about it, but you’ve made your choice. I can’t stop you.” He pulled Cas close to him and kissed him for all he was worth. It was angry and sad and a little desperate and he could taste the tears falling down Cas’s face.

Hell was going to be worth this kiss. Cas knew that when it ended, he would drop dead. No hellhounds, just Hell.

Dean ran his hands up Cas’s back and into his hair, pressing their bodies closer together. Their tongues were dancing together and Dean couldn’t stop, couldn’t let Cas go, and if he could still cry, his tears would have been mingling with Cas’s.

Cas filled with joy when Dean never let him go. His hands entangled themselves into Dean’s hair, and if it were possible, he’d be closer to Dean.

Dean heard Crowley clear his throat but chose to ignore it. He’d probably pay for that, but he didn’t care. There was a hand on his face and his lips were being pulled from Cas’s, who promptly collapsed, his soul Leaving for Hell. “I wasn’t done,” Dean said, falling to his knees.

Cas’s face felt hot. He felt it. A sensation like a stab in his chest. He looked into Dean’s eyes, still crying.

“See you soon.” He whispered.

Gabriel joined him then and whispered in his ear. “Can you go down there and keep him safe?”

Dean looked at him and then up at Crowley and then to Gabe again. “Hell sucks, even for demons,” He explained, “and every time I get thrown back in, it sucks even more. There’s nothing I could do for him anyway, except watch him turn into one of us.”

Cas was surrounded by flames. It was exactly as he imagined Hell would be. He sighed, at least his father was safe.

“Please, Dean. He’s my little brother. You can do this for him, can’t you?” Gabe began to beg.

“I’ll do what I can,” Dean said then he turned to the king of Hell. “Crowley, send me to Hell.”

And then he was screaming, forced out through his vessel’s mouth and shoved down into Hell. He landed right next to Cas. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Cas looked to Dean and forced a smile. “Better now you’re here.” The flames were licking at his legs.

Time passed slowly in Hell, it always did. The strange thing was that it passed relatively quickly with Cas here. Dean had no immediate goal; he just wanted to make this as easy on Cas as possible.

Cas could feel his soul changing. More quickly each day (Month? Year? He didn’t know anymore.) He knew he would end up being a twisted mass of black smoke. He had accepted it.

Dean never left Cas’s side. It was two months earth time when Cas first spilled blood. Dean was pleased with the progress, though he could tell that it still bothered Cas.

“Dean.” Cas said one day. “How long has it been? How long have I been here?”

“Four months, two weeks and three days.” Dean answered honestly. “You’re progressing quickly.

“Only four months? It’s felt like much longer.” Cas paused. “I’m worried about Gabe. I’m worried about how he’s doing. I know he’s got Dad, but…”

“Shh…” Dean comforted, “time passes strangely here. Your brother and father can take care of themselves. Just worry about yourself. Things will get easier, I promise.”

“Worry about myself.” Cas echoed hollowly. “Yes, I suppose.” He took a deep breath and looked into Dean’s eyes. “When was the last time you kissed me?”

“Three hours, eleven minutes and 49 seconds ago.”

Cas smiled smugly. He stepped closer to Dean and put his hands on Dean’s waist.

“I want you to kiss me again. I want you to kiss me with every single ounce of passion you’ve got left.”

“That could take a while,” Dean smiled and then brought his lips to Cas’s slowly, almost a tease.

Cas smiled and leaned into Dean, leaving a ghost of a kiss.

Dean couldn’t hold back anymore. He kissed Cas hard, pulling him closer as he teased Cas’s lips with his tongue.

Cas kissed Dean back. Holding nothing back, he dug his fingers into Dean’s back.

Dean moaned into the kiss. When he was in Hell, his senses were normally dull, but Cas made him feel more intensely than on Earth. He pulled back slightly and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. When he resumed the kiss, he felt the blood drip from his lip into Cas’s mouth. He knew it would make Cas more demonic, but that was exactly why he did it.

And that was why Cas needed it. He let Dean’s blood flow through him. It became like a drug. He needed it. He kissed Dean even harder, his heart pounding quickly in his chest. He pulled Dean even closer, it was a need and he had to fulfill it.

Cas was pulled away, taken by the demon who scheduled torture. Dean was no sadist, but he sometimes wished it were him on the rack, splayed out for Cas to take apart. But the point of torture was to make Demons, so there was no point in slicing up a fully-formed one.

Cas followed hesitantly. He hated spilling blood.

Dean waited for six hours, thirty seven minutes, and 12 seconds before Cas came back.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said when he found him. His hands were covered in blood, as were his clothes.

Dean stood and, while staring at Cas, bit his wrist and held it out to him. “You need your strength.”

Cas looked at the blood then back to Dean.

“Thank you.” He said before stepping closer to Dean to drink it.

Dean held back a moan as Cas’s lips touched his skin, the sucking was more sensual than it should have been and every nerve in his body was tingling.

Cas pulled away.

“Thank you, Dean.” He said. Almost all of him was now covered in blood.

“God you’re sexy when you’re covered in blood.”

Cas smirked at him. “Yeah?” He said, then took a step closer.

Dean licked a line along Cas’s jaw, tasting his own blood mixed with someone’s who was more human. He bit gently on Cas’s ear before pulling away. “Definitely sexy.”

Cas kissed Dean’s jaw, pulling him closer.

Dean pressed his body tightly against Cas’s, capturing his lips with a surprisingly gentle kiss.

Cas kissed him back, not pulling him closer, nothing of that sort. Sometimes a sweet, gentle kiss was enough.

The kiss was slow but boiled just under the surface with tension and the desire for more.

Cas pulled away quickly. “Dean.” He whispered.

“What is it, Cas?”

“I… I think I might love you.”

Dean laughs. “It’ll pass,” then his face fell and he became serious. “Feelings for demons are…complicated. You’re going to feel less strongly about me as you become one.”

Cas closed his eyes.

“I don’t want to.”

“I don’t want you to either,” Dean said, “but if you end up only loving me as much as I love you, I think I can deal with that.”

Cas opened his eyes and looked into Dean’s.

“You what?”

“I love you,” Dean said firmly, “at least what passes as love for a demon. I know that it’s probably not what you think of as love, but it’s the strongest emotion I’ve felt since I was human. It scares me a bit.”

Cas smiled and nodded before leaning in to kiss Dean again.

The kiss deepened and Dean could still taste the hint of his blood on Cas’s tongue. It was oddly hot.

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and held his waist.

Dean pulled away after a few minutes. “We’re going to be okay, you know. Once you’re a demon, we can be together in all the ways we want.”

Cas smiled and then it went away. “Hell hasn’t been good at torturing me. It could take a while.”

“That’s good,” Dean said, “If it doesn’t feel like torture, you’re becoming more demonic.”

“But I don’t feel more demonic. I push through the times that’s supposed to be torture because I know, afterward, I can come back to you.”

“Trust me,” Dean said. He had noticed it a few days ago, the darkening of Cas’s eyes, the hungry way he looked at him, the almost total disregard for feelings that didn’t affect him. He didn’t want to say anything though, didn’t want to jinx it.

Cas nodded and hugged Dean. He closed his eyes and buried his face. “I’ll try.”

It only took a few more months before Cas had gone full-demon, and a few extra weeks for the two of them to crawl out of Hell and find decent vessels. It felt unbelievably good to be back on Earth after so long in Hell.

Cas shook his hands at his side.

“This is weird.” He said. “How can you stand this?”

“You get used to it,” Dean laughed, “its better when the physical sensations are pleasant.” He stepped forward and kissed Cas.

Cas smiled and pulled away. “Yes, definitely better.”

“Do you want to find your brother?”

“Yes. But I’m worried. How much does holy water hurt? What’s it like being stuck in a Devil’s Trap?”

“A lot, and basically you just get sapped of your powers and can’t leave it. That part’s not so bad.”

Cas breathed deeply. “Let’s get it over with.” He said.

“He might not believe it’s you.” Dean warned as they headed in toward Gabriel’s last known location, “Demon’s lie, you know.”

“Then I’m just going to have to bring up some really embarrassing story from when we were kids.”

Dean laughed, “I’m sure he’d love that.”

Cas smiled. “It would be the only way if he didn’t believe me.”

“I look forward to it,” Dean laughed.

“I look forward to seeing my father again.” Cas said quietly.

It took some time but they arrived at the motel where Gabe and their father was staying. Cas looked to Dean. “I’m nervous.”

“It’ll be okay,” Dean assured him with a kiss on the cheek. “Everything will be okay, especially after we tell them our plan.”

“Yes. Of course. They might be more willing to trust us after that.”

Dean knocked on the door. He had lucked out and found another vessel named Dean, though this one had an awful lot of freckles.

Cas had also found someone, who looked a bit like him, named Jimmy Novak.

Gabe heard the knock. “I’ll get it, Dad.” He said getting up and going to the door. He opened it and saw them.

“Who are you?”

“Hey, Gabe, you remember me, right? It’s Dean. I found another Dean to wear, but it’s still me.”

“So then this is Cas?” Gabe asked, sounding a little unsure.

“Yes. It’s me.” He said with his head down. “Is Dad with you?”

“Yeah, he’s inside. He’s still royally pissed you sold your soul though, so don’t expect the welcome wagon.”

“I’m not. I’m just happy he’s alive. May we come in?” Cas looked back up to Gabe and smiled, trying to prevent his eyes from turning black.

“I’m not sure having a demon in our room is a good idea, even if he was once my brother.”

“I understand.” Cas said. “Dean and I have a plan, though.”

“What plan?” Gabe asked.

“There’s a cure,” Dean explained, “for demons. You could make us human again.”

“We’ll do that then. How?” Gabe asked.

“Purified blood injected into us every hour for eight hours.” Cas said. “And then you cut your hand, place it over our mouths, separately, and do a little chant.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Gabriel teased. “So how do I purify my blood?”

“Confession,” Dean explained. “It has to be done in a church.”

“Course.” Gabe said. “I guess we’ll both do it, Dad and me. I’ll get you human, Dean. I can talk Dad into curing you, Cas.”

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Dean said, “This means a lot to me.”

“I’m only doing it cause if Dad were to, he’d kill you just as quickly.” Gabe replied. “And you can call me Gabe, you know. It’s funny,” He smiled. “, you call Cas by his nickname, but you call me by my full.”

“I figured you’d like the respect,” Dean explained, “and yeah, not killing me is much appreciated.”

“So, I guess you guys can wait in the car. I’ll be right out.” Gabe said, then handed Cas the keys and closed the door.

Dean hated to admit it, but it was nice to be back in this car. He let himself hope that everything would be okay. He and Cas would be human and then they could give up hunting and live a normal, human life.

Cas sat in the back with Dean. “It’s happening.” He said. “They’re actually gonna make us human again.”

“I haven’t been human in so long,” Dean admitted, “I’m a little scared of how it’ll feel.”

“It’s less intense and much more pure than being a demon. Emotions come easier.” Cas replied. The door of the room opened. Gabe and their dad left and got into the car.

“Any good spots for this?” Gabe asked settling into the passenger seat.

“There’s an abandoned church two towns over,” Dean said, and settled in for about 20 minutes of playing navigator.

The dad nodded and started on the road to the abandoned church.

“You shouldn’t have done it, Cas.” He said. “I was fine in Hell.”

“Cas was too,” Dean said before he could answer for himself, “he had me.”

“Listen, demon. I don’t care whatever you did for my son in Hell, after Gabe heals you, I want you gone. Got it?” Dad said.

“Stop talking and drive.” Cas snapped.

Dean was pissed. “Listen, old man, Cas is a grown man. If he wants me gone, fine, but you have no say in who your son associates with.”

“Maybe you’ll be better when you’re human. Both of you.”

Cas leaned back against the seat, feeling crushed. “I’m still new at this, Dad.”

“You’re not my son. Not yet.”

Dean felt bad for Cas. He reached out and took his hand. He didn’t let go until they got to the old church.

The car stopped in front. It was a creepy place, cracked paint and broken windows. They each got out of the car.

“Alright, let’s set up the traps and purify our blood.” Gabe said, dragging their father with him. Cas looked to Dean.

“Thank you.” He rounded the car to stand at Dean’s side.

“Of course,” Dean said. “It’s going to be okay. They shouldn’t have to use holy water, and you’ll get used to the trap in no time.”

“But will the blood hurt? It’s supposed to purify us, so I imagine it will.” He put his head on Dean’s shoulder. “What if it doesn’t work.” He whispered.

“We knew when we planned this that there were no guarantees,” Dean reminded him, “and yeah, the blood will probably hurt, but it’ll be worth it, don’t you think?”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, it’ll be better. White picket fence better.”

“Do we have to have a picket fence?” Dean asked, “That sounds kinda lame.”

Cas laughed. “It was an idea. Doesn’t have to happen. I’m not sold on it.” He nuzzled into Dean’s neck. “Just the idea of it.”

Dean held Cas for a few moments before Gabe’s voice drew his attention away. “We’re ready for you.”

“Ready?” Dean asked Cas.

Cas stepped away. “As I’ll ever be.” He said.

Gabe led them inside. Their dad took Cas and went in one direction while Gabe took Dean in another. “Why are you separating us?” He asked.

“I thought it would be best not to tempt my father.”

“Makes sense,” Dean said and then fell silent.

Cas stepped into the Devil’s Trap and stayed still while his father picked up the syringe.

“Ready, Cas?” He asked. Cas nodded and closed his eyes. The syringe was plunged into his neck, and it hurt. He screamed.

Dean could hear a muffled scream as he sat in the devil’s trap, his attention drawn away from watching Gabriel draw his own blood.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Gabe assured him. “Dad won’t hurt him.”

There was a syringe in his neck. It didn’t hurt too bad, but then Gabriel depressed the plunger and it was pure agony. He ground his teeth together to keep from screaming, but it was a close thing.

“And now we wait.” Gabe said removing the needle and stepping back. “I’m gonna go check on Cas.”

“If he asks, I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Gabe said.

Gabe then left the room heading to Cas and their father.

Cas was on his knees in the Trap. “I’m scared.” He muttered.

“Be a man.” Their father replied.

“Dad,” Gabriel warned, “he’s going to remember this when he’s human. Don’t make this hard on him.”

Their dad sighed. “Right.” Cas looked up at Gabe.

“How’s Dean?”

“He’s about as good as you,” Gabe admitted. “He told me to tell you he was fine, but you always know when I’m lying.”

“And when he is.” Cas laughed.

 

The next hour came slowly, and with it another dose of blood.

Every hour that passes was slower than the last, the feeling increasing as Dean became more human, and each dose of blood hurt more and the pain lasted longer.

Gabe shot in the last bit of blood.

“Alright.” He said taking out a knife. “You ready?”

“Hurry up,” Dean said, “It hurts.”

“Well, this isn’t going to be pleasant, but at least it’ll be fast.”

Gabe’s hand was covering his mouth and the taste of blood was almost repulsive as the chant was spoken, softly but firmly.

There was a stabbing pain in Dean’s chest and then it was gone. There was no more pain, no more darkness lingering in his soul, he felt better than he had even imagined. He stared at Gabe with wide eyes. “Thank you,” he said, pulling the other man in for a hug. “Thank you so much.”

There were tears flowing from his eyes, but he liked them. They were just one of the signs that he was human again.

Cas stood again after it was over and looked into his father’s eyes. Tears were streaming down his face.

“Thanks, Dad.” He said. He looked to the edge of the Trap and closed his eyes before he stepped out of it. Smiling, he ran to the room with Gabe and Dean.

“Cas,” Dean said, running to his lover and wrapping his arms around him. “How do you feel?”

Cas buried his head into Dean’s jacket. “Human,” He answered, “I feel human.”

“I do too. We’re human, Cas, and I love you. I can feel that now, and it’s the most wonderful feeling in the world.”

Cas started crying harder.

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas said. “I love you too.”


End file.
